kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Horobi
Restraints |type =Antagonist Villain |season = Kamen Rider Zero-One |casts = Shuya Sunagawa |firstepisode = I am the President and a Kamen Rider |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Zero-One) TBA (Movies) |image2 = |type2 = Leader|villain2 = yes}} is a rogue HumaGear and the leader of the terrorist group MetsubouJinrai.net, which hacks targeted HumaGears and transforms them into Magia with the goal of causing humanity's extinction. Jin carries out his orders. He transforms into using the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. History Horobi is believed to be responsible for the Daybreak Town incident, having caused the town's Humagears to go berserk. As a Kamen Rider, he sent a terrorist video to one of the town's main power plants, revealing the existence of MetsubouJinrai.NET and declaring his war on humanity. In the following years, Horobi set up a base inside the ruins of the town. Twelve years later, after Korenosuke Hiden's passing, Horobi restarts his crusade against humanity. Horobi seeks Humagears with a near singularity status and forcibly transforms them into Magias with the help of his partner Jin and Zetsumerise Keys. Horobi resumed MetsubouJinrai.net's activities by sending Jin to hack into Gut Buster Taro, leading to havoc across the amusement park the HumaGear worked at, forcing Aruto Hiden to transformn into Kamen Rider Zero-One to fight the Magia. When a new Singularity was awakening in Okureru he gave Jin a ZetsumeRise Key to hack into the HumaGear and collect data. After MetsubouJinrai.net's presence has been made public Horobi showed no concern about Zero-One or A.I.M.S. when questioned by Jin, instead just deciding to focus on the Ark. When Isamu Fuwa ventured into Daybreak Town and found proof regaring MetsubouJinrai.net's involvement in the accident of twelve years ago, Horobi, transformed into Kamen Rider Horobi, arrived and destroyed the Trilobite Magia who managed to somehow fight back their hacking, burning the evidence and keeping the Ark's existence hidden. Back at Daybreak Town, after witnessing Horobi's Kamen Rider form, Jin tells him that he wants a Progrise Key, but is told that what they want is human extinction before Horobi sends him to hack into another HumaGear. After the Vicarya Magia is destroyed he tells Jin to not pursue the Progrise Keys, leading Jin to believe he is just an assistant, however, Horobi reveals that he is Jin's father. After the revelation Horobi is questioned by Jin about their parent-child dynamic. Horobi explains that he is Jin's father and that children should listen to what their parents say as he grants Jin permission to go after the Progrise Keys. When Jin returns with the Flying Falcon Progrise Key and questions Horobi about parents needing to protect their children, Horobi is quick to dismiss it and say that Jin is already strong and doesn't need protection, pointing out that their family dynamic isn't a regular one before sending Jin to gather more of Zero-One's Progrise Keys. When Jin becomes conflicted and shows remorse towards hacking a HumaGear, Horobi appears before him and Zero-One. Initially unintentionally leading Jin to believe he came to protect him, Horobi dismisses it and reveals that Jin is actualy a HumaGear he created, that being the reason he calls him son. Ordering Jin to do what he says Horobi uses the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser to hack him and override his personality with MetsubouJinrai.net's protocol, forcing him to use the Flying Falcon Progrise Key to transform into Kamen Rider Jin. As the fight starts, Horobi leaves the scene and returns to Daybreak Town, later praising Jin for his good work upon his return. Horobi stops taking Zero-One lightly after the incident with Jin and introduces an Assassin-Type Humagear, a new Magia capable of becoming stronger as he learns. Horobi gives him the Dodo Zetsumerise Key and orders him to target Zero-One. Horobi restores Little Assassin after his first destruction and sends him to infiltrate a HumaGear hospital. Horobi is questioned by Jin about how many humans they will need to kill, to which he replies the number and that they keep increasing thanks to advances in medicine. When Little Assassin returns, Horobi explains that AIs can always be restored as long as a back up exists. When the assassin tells Horobi that he failed, he decides for a more direct approach and orders him to target Yua Yaiba next. Horobi attacks A.I.M.S.'s laboratory alongside Jin and Little Assassin. Yua tries to interfere but the assassin transform into the Dodo Magia again and fights her while Horobi orders Jin to hack into the Gigars. In the meantime, Horobi infiltrates the arsenal and finds the mass produced A.I.M.S. ShotRisers and Attache Shotguns, remarking on it being an impressive feat. He finds the new Attache Arrow and takes it with him alongside an Attache Shotgun. With everything he needed, Horobi prepares to leave the laboratory but Yua, as Valkyrie, asks why he is hacking into the HumaGears, to which Horobi says it is the will of the Ark. He gives Jin the Attache Arrow, leading to Valkyrie's defeat. Back at Daybreak Town, Horobi comments on their forces already being enough but that they need to create more Magias to revive the Ark. Horobi uses the hacked Gigars to assault a data center in order to hack into previously unhackable HumaGears when Aruto, Isamu and Yua arrive. They question why he is doing that since the HumaGear are helping save humans, prompting Horobi to remove his head adornment and show his broken earpiece as he reveals himself to be a HumaGear. Proclaiming that he is attacking humanity per judgement of the Ark, which sentenced humanity to extinction, Horobi declares the HumaGears will inherit the earth after they are gone, that being the will of MetsubouJinrai.net. As the hospital's HumaGear staff are transformed into Trilobite Magias, Horobi orders Little Assassin to once again target Zero-One and observes their fight, recovering the Dodo Zetsumerise Key after his defeat. Horobi comes to the battlefield himself as Vulcan Punching Kong and Valkyrie Lightning Hornet fight Jin, proclaiming MetsubouJinrai.net's victory as the day of revolution. Using his own MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser and the Sting Scorpion Progrise Key, he transform into Kamen Rider Horobi, inciting Jin's amusement and Vulcan's rage as the latter recognizes him from the video regarding the truth of the Daybreak Town Accident. Horobi fights an angered Vulcan but easily outclasses him. Saying that he doesn't care for the effects of the accident, Horobi is hit by Vulcan's Punching Blast but is undamaged. Revealing the Strong Hercules Progrise Key and using the Attache Arrow to unleash a finisher, Horobi weakens Vulcan. Telling the Rider to take his last breath, Horobi executes his Sting Dystopia finisher, piercing Vulcan's chest with an energy stinger, knocking the Rider out of his transformation in a big explosion and leaving him in critical condition. Personality The commanding terrorist leader of MetsubouJinrai.net, Horobi believes that AI systems surpass humanity in every way. He views the destruction of humanity as a crusade, and is focused on a project he refers to as "the Ark". He considers Aruto, who makes laughter his policy, his rival and target. Quiet, calm, and apathetic, he is ruthless in the lengths he will go to protect his plans, and makes sures things go smoothly one way or another. Unlike Jin, Horobi seems to prefer working in the shadows. However, when the time comes where he fights for his cause, his ruthlessness peaks. He is straightforward and strong, and is not above killing, or at the very least, critically damaging those against him. Forms Sting Scorpion Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 188.9 cm *'Rider Weight': 98.8 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 13.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 32.7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 15.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.5 sec. is Horobi's primary form accessed by using the Sting Scorpion Progrise Key in the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. Horobi can utilize a stinger unit called on his left arm that allow him to generates various types of poisons such as virus data that is effective not only for living organisms but also for electronic devices and HumaGears, and has the function of destroying the target from the inside out. Above all, it excels at the generation of poisons that break down substances at the molecular level and nervous system toxins that block the movement of organisms. This form draws out Horobi's fighting ability to the limit, exhibiting comprehensive combat performance that overwhelms the other riders. Sting Scorpion consists of the following parts: * : The helmet. ** : The Scorpion Goggles component analyzer. The video and scan data captured by the Scorpion Scope are analyzed by 16 different analyzers, and the composition, properties, structure, and state of substances are measured regardless of whether they are organic or inorganic. The information obtained is sent to the Scorpion Signal at any time. ** : The 'scorpion head' on top of the forehead. It is a control device that analyzes combat information collected by the Scorpion Chelicera and poison creation, which is sent to the Acid Analyze. ** : The dark-grey frame that surrounds the Scorpion Scope. The armor contains visual devices component analyzers to enhance the suit's poison creation process. ** : The eyes. They have excellent night-vision function and target tracking function, and scanning function using X-rays and infrared rays when working in tandem with the Scorpion Chelicera. ** : The top of the helmet. It protects the user from corrosive liquids with a special fabric called that has extremely low breath-ability and permeability. It also keeps the internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. In addition, the special coating reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making it a form of stealth equipment. ** : The ear units. Hearing information is communicated to the wearer through the Restraint Cable. * : The bodysuit. It is made out of a special fabric called which has extremely low breathability and permeability, protecting Jin from corrosive acid. It also keeps internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. Additionally, the special coating applied to the surface reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making the Augment Suit a form of stealth equipment. * : The arms. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's strength is increased by approximately 4.8 times. * : The legs. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's leg strength is increased by approximately 6.4 times. * : The gloves. They increase grip strength and tactile sensitivity by a factor of approximately 3 by receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. The fingertips are protected with sharp armor and can be used as weapons. * : The armor pieces. By protecting the parts of the body that are subject to impact with thick armor and cutting unnecessary armor, the total protection capacity is maximized while at the same weight. The Chain Blockers' arrangement allows them to easily move according to the wearer's movements. * : The central chestpiece. It is the chain blocker control unit. The status of each part of the chain blocker is monitored periodically to control energy distribution. Also, if the damage accumulated exceeds a certain point, the transformation will be canceled to protect the user. * : The boots. They protect the feet and improve the wearer's running and kicking ability. In addition, the strength of the armor material is utilized to enable activities in extreme environments where humans cannot enter. * : Black cables running through all parts of the body that transmit energy and information from the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. In addition, taking advantage of their high toughness and ability to expand and contract freely, they have the role of constraining the utilized Progrise Key's Rider Model and tightly binding it to the wearer. This form has three finishers: *MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser finishers: ** : The Acid Analyze extends and attaches itself to Horobi's right leg before he delivers a side kick to the enemy. The Acid Analyze injects the target with poison as well as impales them with a purple energy blade upon impact, ultimately resulting in the enemy exploding. ** : *Attache Arrow finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Horobi can boost his Kaban Shoot attack. ***'Amazing Hercules': Horobi shoots a lime green energy construct resembling the pincer of a Hercules Beetle. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 4, 8-9 Equipment Devices *MetsubouJinrai ForceRiserhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 *Progrise Keys Weapons *Attache Arrow *Katana - Horobi's personal weapon. Relationships Allies: * Jin: They are working together as MetsubouJinrai.NET to repeat the Daybreak Town Accident on a larger scale. Horobi works behind the scenes, granting Jin the ZetsumeRiser and ZetsumeRise Keys to hack the HumaGears. Horobi shows concern towards Jin's safety, initially talking him out of wanting a Progrise Key to transform and eventually telling him to stop pursuing them, saying that he is more valuable than a mere assistant right before revealing himself to be Jin's father. Horobi however shows himself perfectly willing to harm Jin if he deems necessary, using the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser to hack into him and reprogram his personality after his son became conflicted about their actions. After being reprogrammed, Jin is afraid of commiting mistakes, thinking Horobi would get angry at him. Enemies: * Izu: TBD * Jun Fukuzoe: TBD * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: When Aruto made MetsubouJinrai.Net's existence public, Horobi expressed no concerned regarding Zero-One or A.I.M.S., saying they are not a problem and instead focusing on the Ark. After seeing Zero-One power in person, Horobi starts taking the young CEO seriously, to the point of creating Little Assassin, just to kill Zero-One. * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: Horobi becomes the target of all of Fuwa's unbridled hate upon transforming into the masked figure that caused the Daybreak incident. By contrast, Horobi has no interest in Isamu in any measure, fatally wounding him with no mercy and utter detachment. * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: While the two have barely interacted, she is seen as enough of a threat for Horobi to designate her as one of Little Assassin's targets. Behind the scenes Portrayal Horobi is portrayed by , As Kamen Rider Horobi, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for 18 out of the 20 lead Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Of note, this is Takaiwa's first time portraying a non-lead Kamen Rider after passing the torch to Yuya Nawata. Conception horobiart.JPG|Kamen Rider Horobi Sting Scorpion Concept Art Notes *Horobi's name comes from the first kanji in the Japanese writing for . **Unlike Jin, Horobi's name is used the Kun'yomi-style of , not On'yomi-style . *Along with Jin, Horobi is the first Rider to have his name written in kanji since Fuma. *Horobi shares the same body and eye coloration with Shinobi. *He is the second purple-colored Rider to have a scorpion motif after Tsurugi Kamishiro/Kamen Rider Sasword. *Horobi and Jin are the first Riders since Kamen Rider Decade to be referred to as "Masked Rider" in promotional material.https://twitter.com/Omgiamonfire/status/1176836489868644359 *Horobi shares few similarities and has a few contrasts with Swartz from the previous season: **Both are no-nonsense, purple-colored villains and de-facto leaders of their villainous groups. **Horobi is already a Kamen Rider before the events of the series. Swartz became Another Decade towards the near-end of his season. *While both Horobi and Jin lack ear-pieces, the latter's appear like they were either removed by a machine or lacking them by default, while the former's appear like they were forcibly removed, based on the cracks around the area they would have been located. **The design of the circuitry around Horobi's differ from Jin's, possibly indicating Horobi is an older model. Appearances References Category:Leader Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Villains Category:MetsubouJinrai.net Category:Relatives Category:Non human riders Category:HumaGears